


День холистического сурка

by Pamdar



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Groundhog Day, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Тодд понимает, что Дирк застрял в повторяющемся дне.





	День холистического сурка

Тодд проснулся от запаха гари и странного жужжащего звука. Еще не до конца осознавая, что происходит, он схватил с тумбочки пузырек таблеток, вытащил одну и проглотил.

Подождав несколько секунд, Тодд понял, что запах не исчез. Значит, оставалась одна возможная причина. 

— Дирк! — крикнул Тодд, выбравшись из кровати и побежав на жужжание.

Разумеется, звук исходил из квартиры Дирка. Воображая самое худшее — от атаки гигантских огненных пчел до нашествия инопланетян, Тодд взволнованно распахнул дверь — и замер, ослепнув.

— Дирк, что происходит?

Звук прекратился, и Тодд рискнул открыть глаза. Перед ним стоял Дирк в маске и со сварочным аппаратом в руках. Врагов вокруг не наблюдалось, и бешеный стук сердца немного успокоился.

— О, привет, Тодд, — бодро поздоровался Дирк, убирая автомат. Потом он сдвинул сварочную маску на голову, открыв перемазанное сажей лицо. — Ты сегодня рано.

По меркам Дирка и теперь уже Тодда происходящее не было особенно странным. В конце концов, в интернете сейчас можно купить все, что угодно, даже сварочный аппарат. И у любого человека может возникнуть желание заняться сваркой с утра пораньше, особенно если этот человек — Дирк Джентли.

Но то, что случилось следом, выходило даже за их представления о норме. Дирк подошел ближе и неловко, но решительно поцеловал Тодда прямо в губы.

«Точно нашествие инопланетян», — только и успел подумать Тодд, прежде чем Дирк отстранился, снова вернулся к своему сварочному аппарату и с невозмутимым видом потащил его в другой конец комнаты. 

Если бы у Тодда было больше времени, он наверняка подумал бы о чем-нибудь еще. Например, о том, какого черта только что произошло.

— Хорошо, — медленно выдохнул Тодд, переваривая случившееся. Вдохнул, еще раз выдохнул и спросил: — Твой разум захватили пришельцы? Или я в какой-то параллельной реальности?

«Где мы уже десять лет счастливо женаты», — ехидно добавил внутренний голос.

Дирк нервно глянул на Тодда, а потом снова натянул маску. Через нее его голос звучал приглушенно.

— Мне надоело в сотый раз объяснять одно и то же. Зато тебя приятно целовать, хоть что-то в этих днях хорошее, — плечи Дирка напряглись, и Тодд понял, что может представить его за мгновение погрустневшее лицо, как наяву. Но следующая фраза была сказана притворно-бодрым тоном: — А теперь извини, нужно поработать.

Перед тем, как снова ослепнуть, Тодд успел заметить, что Дирк направляет аппарат в сторону металлического кувшина, который они вчера нашли в заброшенном доме и притащили домой.

Дирк нашел, а Тодд притащил, конечно.

— Дирк… — позвал Тодд, приближаясь и прикрывая глаза рукой. Подойдя вплотную, он осторожно положил ладонь Дирку на плечо, привлекая внимание.

Сварка погасла. Дирк тяжело вздохнул и снова стянул с лица маску, а потом плюхнулся в кресло. Тодд расценил это как хороший знак и сел на диван напротив, стараясь хотя бы выглядеть терпеливым и готовым слушать.

— Что-то с этим кувшином, очевидно, — начал Дирк, опустив голову и не глядя Тодду в глаза. — Я пробовал топить его в реке, сжимать прессом, закапывать на прежнем месте, один раз даже отправил почтой в Бразилию…

Нехорошие подозрения, словно холодные щупальца морского чудовища, заворочались в душе Тодда.

— Но мы ведь нашли его только вчера, — произнес Тодд, потому что это была его реплика, это именно то, что нужно сейчас сказать. Внутри он уже весь похолодел, начиная догадываться.

Дирк поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся настолько измученной улыбкой, что любые объяснения оказались излишними.

«Разумеется, — думал Тодд мрачно. — Старинный таинственный кувшин из заброшенного дома, на нем разве что таблички «Проклято!» не висело. Нужно было оставить его в моей квартире.»

И это наверняка бы не помогло, потому что подобное могло произойти только с Дирком.

— Да, ты каждый раз быстро понимаешь, — улыбнулся Дирк уже мягче и тут же замахал руками. — Только не говори, что нужно было оставить его у тебя. Честно, я устал это слушать.

На самом деле Тодд вообще не знал, что говорить и как себя вести. Все фильмы и сериалы, которые он смотрел на эту тему, были от лица персонажа, застрявшего в дне сурка. Что делать его друзьям, чтобы помочь и не сойти с ума, не говорилось.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — в итоге сказал Тодд, потому что это тоже была его реплика, и потому что он действительно в это верил.

Дирк вновь посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было столько тепла и благодарности, что Тодд невольно принялся вспоминать недавний поцелуй.

Чертов Дирк Джентли, видимо, вместе с проклятьем подцепил и способность читать мысли, потому что он решил поговорить об этом именно сейчас. 

— Первый раз я признался в своих романтических чувствах на двадцать восьмой день. Мои нервы к тому времени совсем сдали, и я подумал — что я теряю, в самом деле? — Дирк усмехнулся беззлобно, потом спохватился и продолжил более серьезно: — К сорок третьему дню я научился признаваться достаточно тонко, чтобы не шокировать тебя сразу, и понял, что ты не против самой идеи в целом.

Тодд почувствовал, что его щеки начинают предательски краснеть, и пожалел, что не может сейчас надеть эту злосчастную сварочную маску. Дирк предусмотрительно сжимал ее в руках.

— Потом я научился развивать отношения очень, то есть, реально очень быстро. Один раз ты даже согласился улететь со мной на Кубу, — мечтательно произнес Дирк, и воображение услужливо подкинуло Тодду картинку с Дирком в гавайской рубашке. Тот бы тянул коктейль из бокала с дюжиной зонтиков и подставлял лицо солнцу, отдохнувший и счастливый…

Усилием воли Тодд заставил себя вернуться в реальность и сосредоточиться на проблеме. Об остальном можно подумать позже. О, он подумает. 

— Я сейчас говорю это, только потому что завтра ты опять обо всем забудешь, — закончил Дирк обреченно, от былой мечтательности не осталось и следа.

Тодду потребовалось две секунды, чтобы стряхнуть оцепенение. Он поднялся, забрал у Дирка маску и, натянув ее на лицо, решительно схватился за сварочный аппарат.

— Черта с два я забуду, — заявил он. — Мы избавимся от этой штуки, бросим в жерло вулкана, если придется, а потом…

Что именно «потом», Тодд додумать не успел, поэтому включил сварку и спас себя от необходимости заканчивать предложение. Иначе дело могло кончиться неприличным и путаным монологом о коктейльных зонтиках и гавайских рубашках.

Честно говоря, Тодд не до конца понимал, что конкретно ему нужно сделать с кувшином и сваркой, но не собирался в этом признаваться.

К счастью, особо изощряться не пришлось — буквально через пару мгновений из кувшина повалил черный дым, а воздух прорезал писклявый крик. От неожиданности Тодд отступил на шаг назад и дернул Дирка за собой.

— Раньше такое было? — спросил Тодд, сорвав маску.

— Нет, — Дирк выглядел не менее удивленным.

Крик становился тише и отвратительнее, пока не заглох совсем. В это же время из кувшина вылетело последнее кольцо дыма. Повисла тишина.

Тодд с Дирком переглянулись и одновременно пожали плечами.

***

Никто никогда не рассказывает, что делать в предполагаемый последний день сурка. Точнее, никто не предупреждает, что будет очень скучно. Остаток дня Тодд запомнил как самое медленно тянущееся время в своей жизни. 

Дирк ясно дал понять, что не в настроении идти на улицу, поэтому они решили остаться дома. Тодд позвонил Фаре и Аманде и попросил не терять их и не беспокоить без экстренной необходимости. Никто не удивился — у Дирка иногда случались такие дни, когда он не хотел видеть других людей. Никого, кроме Тодда.

Они заказали пиццу и уселись смотреть телевизор. Вжавшись в угол дивана, Дирк пялился в экран, но вряд ли понимал там хоть что-то. Может быть, он уже начал жалеть, что честно все выложил. Или боялся, что все-таки не получилось, и утром Тодд опять ничего не вспомнит.

Тодду на другом конце дивана тоже нашлось, о чем подумать. «В целом не против идеи» — так, кажется, Дирк выразился. И Тодд начал понимать, что действительно не против идеи. В целом. Да. 

Правда, сейчас ему хотелось только одного — дотронуться до Дирка, а лучше обнять его и оградить от остального мира. Потому что Дирк не заслужил всего того дерьма, что с ним случается.

Но Тодд почему-то продолжал оставаться на своем месте, снова и снова прокручивая в голове утренний диалог. Не против идеи, да? Самое удивительно в этом, что и Дирк оказался не против. За один день между ними все стало так сложно, и в то же время… Обнадеживающе.

Тодд против воли улыбнулся своим мыслям. Только Дирк мог признаться в романтических чувствах столь экстравагантным способом. Все-таки он удивительный.

Сменился фильм, за ним другой, потом третий. Тот же курьер с безразличным лицом еще раз принес пиццу. Когда за окном совсем стемнело, Дирк поднялся с дивана и произнес:

— Пойду, пожалуй. Чем раньше лягу спать, тем быстрее проверю, сработало ли.

— Куда? — не подумав, спросил Тодд резко. Потом тут же, не давая себе времени опомниться, выпалил: — В смысле, ты можешь остаться у меня. Если проснемся вместе, значит, все получилось. Так ты сразу об этом узнаешь.

На лице Дирка отразилось несколько эмоций одновременно — и сомнение, и страх, и отчаянная надежда. У Тодда от этого зрелища стиснуло грудь.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Дирк в итоге, и Тодд почувствовал, что против воли начинает широко улыбаться. — Только давай сразу договоримся — сегодня никакого секса, я решительно не в настроении.

Тодд поперхнулся и спросил:

— На какой раз, говоришь, ты научился признаваться достаточно тонко?

В ответ Дирк только лукаво усмехнулся, а Тодд почувствовал слабый укол сожаления — кажется, он действительно много упустил. Ему хотелось бы помнить.

Тодд не смог выкинуть эту мысль из головы, даже когда они выключили свет и забрались в кровать. Тогда он решил, что тоже, черт возьми, ничего не теряет, поэтому сделал то, о чем мечтал весь день — приблизился и обнял Дирка, прижимая к себе. Темнота всегда делала его смелее.

Теперь, чувствуя запах Дирка так близко, Тодд мог с уверенностью сказать, что испытывает не только дружеские чувства. Другими словами — о да, он был двумя руками за эту идею, буквально.

Дирк замер на мгновение, а потом обнял Тодда в ответ. Это получилось настолько легко и естественно, словно они уже не в первый раз так делали. Судя по всему, действительно не в первый.

— Часто мы так засыпали? — снедаемый любопытством, спросил Тодд.

В ответ раздалось только сопение, и Тодд подумал, что перегнул палку. Если они действительно часто ложились спать вместе, а просыпался Дирк каждый раз один, то вряд ли ему хочется об этом говорить.

Чтобы попросить прощения, Тодд неловко погладил Дирка по спине.

— Знаешь… — неожиданно начал Дирк. — Когда я упомянул, что уболтал тебя полететь на Кубу, я не имел в виду, что мы действительно полетели. Оказалось, не так-то просто купить туда билеты из Америки, особенно без права покидать страну, и… Ты понял. А когда я говорил, что научился развивать отношения очень быстро, то я имел в виду скорее «быстро в масштабах вечности» или «по моим меркам быстро». 

— Дирк, — позвал Тодд, пытаясь остановить этот ускоряющийся поток слов.

— Я не хотел тебе опять врать, честно, даже зная, что завтра ты ничего не вспомнишь. И я не совсем врал, но считаю, что нужно уточнить, дабы избежать дальнейшего недопонимания. Да, мы обсуждали, но… — Дирк прервался, чтобы сделать вдох, а потом выпалил: — Сегодня мы поцеловались в первый раз. Вот. Прости.

Тодд повертел в голове новые данные так и эдак. Странно, но облегчение было сейчас его самой сильной эмоцией. Ведь слова Дирка значили, что у них все еще впереди, и Тодд сможет жадно сохранить в памяти лучшие моменты, не ревнуя к тем, другим Тоддам из других дней.

Видимо, Дирк расценил молчание по-своему и попытался отстраниться, но Тодд остановил его и сказал:

— Не нужно извиняться, — потом подумал и решил, что никогда не помешает добавить: — Все будет хорошо.

В это Тодд тоже верил.

Дирк повозился еще немного и затих. Тодд честно попытался не спать как можно дольше, чтобы уловить волшебный переход от одного дня к другому, но в итоге тоже не выдержал и отрубился.

Утром, едва только первые лучи пробились в комнату, Тодд нащупал рукой спящего Дирка, улыбнулся и подобрался поближе. 

Проснувшись, Дирк сразу понял, что у них получилось.


End file.
